


Vicious Creatures

by einfach_mich



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dydia, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has worked hard to reclaim his family's land, while running the family business. He has new life and pack, but it is all in jeopardy. A clever human girl who knows his secret and isn't above blackmailing him, but is Derek willing to pay the price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dirty dream and saw a [(NSFW) filthy little gif](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc87orh8Nm1rau9gro1_500.gif) on Tumblr. The rest is just window dressing for porn. Enjoy

**Prologue**

"I am serious, Lydia." Derek gently pushing her hand away. “Stop.”

"Don’t be like that." She leaned against his shoulder and moved her hand over his crotch, her nails grazing his dick through the thin material of his slacks. “All I want is a kiss and in exchange I’ll keep your secret.” 

Derek hissed and grabbed her wrist, keeping his grip loose for fear of losing control and snapping her little, human bones like dry twigs. She was so small and fragile, deceptively so. Under her smooth, porcelain skin, and the delicate features of her face he could see weight and wisdom in her eyes. It made her look less like a sixteen year old girl and more like a fellow predator.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to sound irritated and confused despite the very real fear surging through him when he contemplated how she might answer.

He had a lot of secrets, but only one was dangerous enough to make him hesitate before kicking her out of his house. A secret that threatened the new life he had built in Beacon Hill, from the ashes of tragedy. If Lydia knew that secret, then he might as well let her grab his dick, because she already had him by the balls.

"You’re a werewolf," she whispered, her red, shining lips just inches from his mouth.

* * *

Derek steered his Cadillac into the garage and hit the button to close the door. It shut with an ominous clunk wrapping him in the dark and peace for a few blessed seconds. He knew what awaited him inside the house and while part of him dreaded it, another part of his dark, disturbed soul had been looking forward to it all day. When he closed his eyes he could almost see her pale skin, smell the sweet scent of her honeysuckle perfume, but none of it compared to how she tasted. _The little, evil bitch!_

Lydia Martin had him over a barrell. She knew what he was and threatened to expose him to the authorities if he didn’t agree to this arrangement. It made it all sound so civil. So human, to use polite, benign names to cover up the ugliness of their sins.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to find a text message from Lydia commanding him to hurry up. She must have heard the garage door. There was no delaying. His hard cock twitched as if to celebrate his defeat. _Traitor_ , Derek thought and pushed at his rigid dick, trying to willing it back under his control, but it was a pointless battle. 

He decided to face his fate like a man and threw open the car door. The journey from the garage through the house was quick. He navigated the winding hallways and corridors of his relatively empty mansion in silence. His keys and briefcase joined his jacket on the antique sideboard at the base of the staircase. 

The carpeted steps were littered with clothing. Two pink high heel pumps lay abandoned upon the first step. A tiny strip of white fabric which might pass as a skirt hung from the banister. While a silky blouse lay halfway up the flight of steps and a matching bra and panty are draped across the top step like a invitation. 

_An invitation to Hell._

Derek loosened his tie and began to climb the stairs, carefully retrieving each item of clothing. It was bad enough that his house was filled with the smell of her, but he didn’t need visual evidence to further incriminate him. Not that any werewolf with a decent sense of smell or hearing wouldn’t already know what was going if they came within fifty feet of his home. Thankfully he kept the pack far away from the house. Going as far to purchase an abandoned warehouse for the express purpose of it being used for pack meetings and training, ensuring that no other werewolf learned about this little arrangement. Which left only Derek’s self respect and sense of decency to be compromised.

Some dark part of him laughed at that thought. The self accusation wasn’t new. After all, he’d committed countless other sins long before little Lydia Martin spread her legs for him. Betrayed his family by sleeping with a hunter and inadvertently helped her murder most of them. Then there was his cowardly refusal to reclaim their land once he was of age. Leaving his sister Laura to take the mantel of Alpha only to be murdered by their uncle, who had gone mad with grief and rage over the death of their family. Only then did Derek take responsibility and his uncles life, but it was too little too late. There was so much blood on Derek’s hands he didn’t even know if they would ever come clean.

So he stopped trying to wash it away. He accepted what he’d done and moved on. Forged a new life, and a new pack. He even tried to help the young wolf left behind by his uncle. Scott was scared and alone. Derek did what he could to give him support and a new pack to help him along. 

Everything was going so well. The family business was blossoming. He even established old treaties with neighboring packs and submitted his formal petition for full Alpha status to the Council. Now, all that was in jeopardy because of one teenage girl.

Lydia Martin wasn’t just any teenage girl. She was brilliant, manipulative and far too clever than any girl her age had any right to be. Her little blackmailing scheme was working out pretty nicely for her, even if it was making Derek hate himself more with every passing day. 

He came to the stop of the stairs to see his bedroom door open. A single pink ribbon dangling from the knob. The sight of the little bit of fabric was more erotic than the sight of naked woman. The promise it held, the depraved delights and filthy wonders that awaited beyond that door, made his skin feel too tight for his body. 

That was the real bitch of it. Not that he had to play along, but that some horrible, broken part of him loved every minute of it. Craved it, even. 

Derek yanked the ribbon from the doorknob and walked across the threshold into his own personal hell. Lydia was laid out on his bed, pale skin practically glowing against the matte black of his bedspread. Her bright red hair fanned out like a halo of blood and fire. She looked like an angel or a demon, intent on stealing his soul. 

“Took you long enough,” she sighed, drawing her hands lazily through her silky, thick hair, and sat up to give him a frown of disapproval. 

“I would have been here sooner if you hadn’t had to clean up after you.” He dropped her clothes to the floor and pulled off his tie, tossing it on top of the pile. 

“I was just giving you a preview of what was awaiting you,” she replied, rolling onto her stomach to show him her firm, round ass. “If you bothered to show up on time.”

“Enough of your games,” he growled, grabbing hold of her ankle and pulled her to the edge of the mattress. “On your knees.”

“You just love to give orders, don’t you?” Despite her tone, she rose up to hands and knees. 

“Put your head down.” He put his hand on the back of her neck and gently guided her down until her faces was pressed against the bedspread, leaving her ass in the air. “Better.”

She made a disgruntled sound, shifting her hips a little, but didn’t say anything else. Derek took his time, enjoying her relative silence and smoothed his hands over her back. His fingers caught on the thin string of braided hemp encircling her waist. He carefully tugged at the string, moving it around her waist until the charm that was woven into its center slid to a stop at the center of her back. 

A silver moon with a crimson blood stone set at its center glinted up at him. It was a simple birthcontrol charm, one of the few sure guards against pregnancy when an Alpha werewolf was involved. This one had been his mother’s, used up until she mated and then passed it onto his sister. Derek had held onto it after her death. Taking the time to wash away the blood and dirt, until it was as bright and clean as the day his mother had placed it in Laura’s hand on her twelfth birthday. 

He hadn’t kept it out of sentimentality, but rather to guard what little magic artifacts he still possessed. The simplest arts of medicine and magic were lost to him; such things were only passed through the female line of the pack. He couldn’t risk others learning of this oversight for fear of losing face. After all, what kind of Alpha didn’t know a simple charm to ward off unwanted pregnancies?

Now, Lydia wore it at all times. Allowing her body to remain free of unwanted children and at least on part of Derek’s conscience clear of guilt. What they did was bad enough, no need to bring a child into the mess.  
Derek ran his thumb over the charm, feeling the dull buzz of power it emitted like a muffled bee sting. Lydia said she felt nothing other than silly for wearing something so unfashionable, but agreed to do so to ensure she stay unencumbered. When she learned that he was also incapable of contracting or transmitting any kind of diseases she was even more satisfied with herself. If that was physically possible for Lydia.

While he liked the security the charm gave them, there was a part of him that hated what it denied him. The idea of her smooth, soft belly swelling with his child aroused him with such intensity it made his entire body ache to tear off the charm. It was instinct. He had kept it under tight reins since he was came of age, and only lost once. That one time was enough to ensure it would never allow it to happen again. 

“Any day now would be nice,” she groaned and tilted her hips, the movement gently tugging the charm from his fingers. 

“Shut up.” He brought his hand down on her ass cheek with a sharp smack. 

It sounded worse than it was, but it was just what Lydia wanted. She moaned and shifted back toward him. Her little ass practically vibrated with excitement. He could see the red hand print rising up from her pale skin and the sight made him even harder, dissolving the last of his hesitance. 

He yanked his zipper down, dropping his slacks to the floor and quickly removed the rest of his clothes. Lydia waited, her round ass in the air with his hand print darkening into a bruise. He hadn’t intended to leave a mark, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the sight of it. Though it paled in comparison to what lay between her trembling thighs, her wet, pink flesh swollen and begging for him to taste her just once. 

Derek knelt on the bed, bending down to press his face against her, and inhaled. She smelled of honeysuckles, and heat, desire and need, but most of all she smelled like _his_. The wolf growled his approval, the raw, vicious sound erupting from Derek’s mouth. His lips brushing over her lips, and were quickly joined by his tongue. 

Lydia gasped, and pushed back on his face. He took the invitation and began to lick her with relish. His hands gripped onto her plump ass, holding her open for his tongue to sink deeper inside her and made her cry out with pleasure.

The sound called to the wolf inside him, commanding he bury his cock inside the sweet, silky flesh beneath his lips. Before pulling away, he placed a gently bite on the supple skin of her trembling thigh. He didn’t break the skin, but marked it all the same. Twin crescents left by his human teeth just before his fangs slide free and the muscles of his face shifted. His true face rose to the surface to show himself and set Derek free from the expectations of humanity. 

He fought the urge to howl, knowing it would bring others and he was too greedy to share. Clawed hands brushed over soft skin, so like tissue paper beneath his strength. It would be so easy to take her, sink his teeth in and fill his mouth with her blood with each one of her rabbit quick heartbeats. He could drink down her life and devour her flesh, like he was born to do.

A flicker of light caught his eye, and made the wolf pause. Blood stone set in silver, power calling him to purpose and marked her as mate, not prey. The wolf bent to the power and Derek surfaced again, taking in air with all the desperation of a drowning man. At least he was a man again, in body, if not in spirit.

The wolf was still driving him, clawing under his skin and pushing him to take her body for his own. Derek took his cock with a trembling hand, his own skin stretched so thin with desire and need it was tender to the touch. He slowly drew the head of his cock over her waiting pussy, dipping inside a little before pulling back out and sucking in a deep breath through trembling lips. 

“Don’t stop,” Lydia begged, sounding as desperate as he felt. 

Foolish girl, never really knew how close she came to death with each one of these encounters. She had no idea how hard it was for him to reign himself in with her smooth flesh laid out before him. When she squirmed and whimpered in a dance so like prey. 

The key was losing a little at a time. Allowing it to slip away slowly, to avoid it escaping his grip completely. Derek had descended into darkness enough times to know how to emerge from it again. He closed his eyes, took another quick breath and slid himself inside the squirming teenage girl beneath him.

They both moaned in pleasure and shared relief. Before he could set a pace she was moving over him, her body thrusting back onto his cock, while she took ragged gasps for breath. He held still, letting her do the work while he watched his cock slide in and out of her body. It was hypnotic, how he cock slipped inside only to emerge again. Her body still gripped him tightly to drag over his dick, as if it was hard pressed to let him go. 

Lydia was hunger in the flesh, her body contracting around his cock in a powerful grip. She drove the breath from his his lungs with each stroke, and drove the beast under his skin wild with her passion. She rode him like a bitch in heat, wanton and greedy for his seed. Derek had to take back control or risk the wolf resurfacing to claim her for himself. 

He stopped her movements, holding her hips in his strong hands, and shifted his weight forward. She gave an impatient groan, glancing back at him with wide eyes and a irritated snarl. Derek ignored her look and gathered her thick hair in his hand, winding it around his fist to make a handle. Lydia immediately smiled, knowing what this gesture meant, and arched her back.

Derek took hold over her hip with his free hand and began to move again. His thrusts were hard and fast. He slammed into her, taking care not to harm her, but making sure he went in deep. Lydia responded with inhuman sounds of pleasure, her flushed skin growing dewy with perspiration. Each thrust made her cry out and contract around him, driving him on. He brought down his hand on her ass again, marking another spot of pale flesh, turning it rosy and hot with his palm.

“Fuck!” she yelled, shifting back against him, sending him to go even deeper as her body began to tighten around him.

She was close. He increased his speed and slapped her ass again. Lydia gasped loudly, raised her ass and kept moving against him. Her voice was a strangled chain of profanity and vain attempts to capture air, but he did not relent until he felt her body shake beneath him.

She came screaming into the bedspread, while her body tried to strangled his cock with painful pleasure. He rode her body without mercy, continuing the brutal pace until she began to scream again with another orgasm. Derek loved every second, every scream. Loved the way her porcelain skin looked savaged and raw, covered with his marks. She took every bit of it, and loved it as much as he did.

Once he was spent, he laid down beside her on his bed and tried to catch his breath. Lydia leaned up on one slender elbow and gazed down at him to smile, her blood red lipstick little more than a faded smear across her plump lips. He stared up into her light brown eyes and for a moment he saw a young girl. She looked softer, almost fragile in the dimming light of his bedroom. 

So many long nights he had spent in the shadowy tomb, his bed like cement beneath his back, giving him no rest from the memories that haunted him nightly. In this moment, with her taste fresh on his tongue, his body spent and her angelic face hovering above him, he was at ease. It burned him more than the fire that consumed his childhood home.

What kind of monster fucks a girl for solace and satisfaction? 

The answer was simple. Derek Hale. He turned away from her, rolling onto his stomach. 

“You should go.” He pulled one of his pillows down to cushion his head and shield his face from her sight. 

He kept it in place until he was sure she was gone from the house. The sound of the front door slamming still rang in his ears as he fell into a fitful sleep. His dreams filled with her smiling face and sunlit afternoons where his parents greeting him with proud smiles and open arms.


End file.
